Back To My Roots
by Mskayyy
Summary: Sarah was stuck in this life that was not hers, all because of a Vow. She missed her friends, her family, the action and the excitement, her world. But drama was not scarce in this life either.
1. Volterra

**A/N: My first Twilight X Harry Potter story. Hope you like it. Please review.**

Alice was waiting in the doorway with a bag over her shoulder.

"Get your wallet—you'll need ID. _Please _tell me you have a passport. I don't have time to forge one."

I tore through my room. I stuffed my old wallet, a clean T-shirt, and sweatpants into my backpack, and then threw my toothbrush on top. The sense of déjà vu was nearly stifling by this point. At least, before, both times, I was running away from people- human and inhuman- trying to kill me.

Before zipping the bag shut, I hesitated, and threw in something I hadn't used in over a year. I'd sworn I'd use it only in dire situations. The memory flashed through my head, as though it happened only yesterday.

"_Do you, Sarah Mae Black, promise to keep the existence of wizards and witches a secret during the entire time period of your mission?"_

"_I do."_

"_Do you promise to confine yourself from using magic unless in a life threatening situation, and hiding all your magical possessions, including your wand, when in the presence of a Muggle unless you do not have a choice, during this mission?"_

"_I do."_

"_And, should our side fail the war, do you promise to never return, and to stay safe in your hidden identity for the rest of your life?"_

_I hesitated, before replying, "I do."_

Well, Professor, if this doesn't count as a life threatening situation, forgive me.I took one last look at the innocent looking stick lying on top of my t-shirt, and shut the lid.

Before stepping out of my room, I opened my sock drawer and dug through them furiously till I found it; a lone sock with a snitch embroidered on it, containing one small vial of deep golden liquid, Felix Felicis. I pocketed it.

I hurled myself back down the stairs, only to find Alice and Jake locked in some kind of confrontation in front of the open door. They seemed to be arguing about my safety. _Urgh, not the time, Jacob! Someone's gonna die on the other side of the world any moment!_

"Stop that!" I shouted at them both, wild with impatience. "Argue when we _get _back, let's go!"

"Edward, no!" I screamed, but my voice was lost in the roar of the chime.

I could see him now. And I could see that he could not see me. He smiled as he put a foot forward, into the sunlight.

"No!" I screamed. "Edward, look at me!" I slammed into him so hard that the force would have hurled me to the ground if his arms hadn't caught me and held me up. It knocked my breath out of me and snapped my head back.

His dark eyes opened slowly as the clock tolled again.

He looked at me with a wondrous expression on his face, and then did the strangest thing, he quoted Shakespeare.

"_Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty_. You smell justexactly the same as always," he went on. "So maybe this _is _hell. I don't care. I'll take it." _Okay, not the time to audition for the school Drama, Edward!_

"I'm not dead," I interrupted. "And neither are you! Please Edward, we have to move. They can't be far away!"

Before he could reply, the Guards were there. He took a protective stance in front of me, and spoke to them, trying to convince them to take just him, and let me go. Sure, that'd work. If we could talk our way out of things, then my parents, as well as the countless other people wouldn't be dead. We wouldn't be in the middle of a war, for goodness' sake.

Finally, after much debating, and the arrival of Alice and another Guard, a female this time, we were being taken to the heart of the honeycomb. The castle of the Volturi Coven.

After taking a detour through the sewers, and walking for a really long time through twisted corridors and pathways, we finally reached a ridiculously ornate antechamber, which opened into a circular room, with high ceilings, and sparse furniture. The only seating arrangement was a few wooden chairs that reminded me of the Teachers' chairs at the breakfast table back at Hogwarts. But this assessment took barely five seconds, and I turned my eyes towards the centre of the room, and was immediately glad I took my wand with me.

The room was not empty. Three men, looking so ancient and withered, and yet powerful, were being hung in the air by their ankles, and surrounding them were six to seven people clad in horribly familiar black robes, hoods and masks, pointing wands at them. I recognised the _Levicorpus_ spell immediately, and I looked around, suddenly on alert.

Once they noticed our arrival, one of the masked hooded figures, a woman by the looks of it, turned towards us. Her companions kept the Volturi leaders occupied, as she sauntered forwards towards me and the six extremely stunned vampires beside me. She didn't notice me immediately, as she spoke to Alec and Jane.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here? More guests? Fell free to join your "masters", vermin." The heavily accented voice coming from behind the hood was too familiar. Oh dear. I was in deep, deep trouble.

Bellatrix Lestrange took off her mask and hood, revealing the still beautiful face beneath it. It was twisted with amusement as she looked at the vampires. In an inconspicuous move, I pulled my wand out of my sleeve. No one noticed this, or so I thought. Then I heard her cackle.

"I found you," she whispered in a sing- song voice, as Edward and Alice moved to cover me from Bellatrix's view. She walked towards me, ignoring Edward's growl. "I found you. I did tell you that you won't be able to hide from me forever."

I sighed, and replied with a hand in my pocket, working furiously on a golden galleon, sending a message to anyone who was listening. "Hello, Aunt Bella."

I could feel Edward and Alice's eyes upon me, but I kept mine focused on my Aunt's face as I slowly raised my wand. She laughed hysterically at that.

"You think you stand a chance, darling niece? Against me, the Dark Lord's most faithful servant? Oh, you make me laugh!"

I answered with a jinx, which she blocked with a lazy flick of her wand. She countered with more deadly spells, and I dodged them by inches. _Thank you, Felix ._I ignored Alice's and Edward's cries of "What?" and duelled with all my strength.

She shot spell after spell at me, and I dodged each time. She really was skilled; I had to admit, because while I was dodging with the help of Felix, she was dodging with nothing but pure talent.

"Impedimenta!"

"_Crucio! Crucio! _CRUCIO!"

"Petrificus Totallus!"

"_Sectumsempra! _We are not in a classroom! Don't fight with your pathetic DA spells! You can't touch me! Reducto!" Bellatrix screamed.

It was me and her in the middle of the room. Light balls flew out of our wand tips, as we duelled; she, to kill; I, to save myself. The rest of the inhabitants of the room had turned into spectators. On one side, Voldemort's faithful allies, and the Volturi leaders suspended in the air above them, slowly spinning. On the other side, the two Cullens, and our accompanying guard, watching us with their mouths hanging open.

I was overcome by fatigue, though. Soon, I was panting, and losing concentration. I fell when she hit me with another Sectumsempra. I wasn't able to move away on time, and the spell caught my left ankle. She summoned my wand from my grasp, and she stood over me, my wand in her hand.

"You lose," she whispered, as she raised her wand and pointed it directly at my chest.

"No!" Edward screamed in agony, while being held back by some Death Eater's shield spell. He had seen enough to know that I was going to die in a moment. I regretted not telling him everything about me. I wished we had a few more minutes, so I can tell him the truth about me.

I'd promised Jake and Charlie I'd be back. Charlie would know immediately what happened. He'd explain to Jake. And maybe to the Cullens too. He'd tell everyone back at home too. I doubt my aunt would send my body back for the final rites. Then again, she does love to torture.

Mrs. Weasley would be devastated. She has been dreading losing her family ever since the war was declared. I'd seen her boggart. It was always one of us dead. Crack. Dead Mr. Weasley. Crack. Dead Bill. Crack. Dead twins. Crack. Dead Percy. Crack. Dead Harry. Crack. Dead me. The rest of the family would be with her, hopefully unhurt, comforting her.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were off on the mission. They would know whenever the war is over. I hope Ginny is with Harry whenever he finds out.

Fred and George. Oh, God. Fred and George. I hope they don't do something drastic, like going after Bellatrix. I would miss them, my best friends since first year.

And I couldn't even tell Fred I loved him.

With my final thoughts, I faced Bellatrix, looked at death in the eyes. I wouldn't go whimpering in agony.

"One final chance, Sarah. Show your faithfulness to our family name. Be a Black. Join us." Bellatrix said, staring down at me through her hooded eyes and her midnight hair framing her face.

I stared back boldly. I wouldn't go begging. I'll go with my head held high, like my father, when he fell through the veil, or my mother, as she fought to death with Macnair, and all those countless people who died fighting for what they believed in. She realised I wasn't giving in.

"I gave you your chance, dear niece. But you insist on sticking with your mudblood mother and blood traitor father. Your loss." She stared at me coldly.

I stared death in the face and waited with my final breath. She raised her wand, pointed it directly at my chest.

**A/N: So, how is it? If I don't get a reply within 24 hours, I'm gonna take it that you don't like it, and delete the story. Mild flames are accepted.**

**Lotza Luv,**

**MsKayyy.**


	2. Family

_**Previously on "Back To My Roots":**_

"_I gave you your chance, dear niece. But you insist on sticking with your mudblood mother and blood traitor father. Your loss." She stared at me coldly._

_I stared death in the face and waited with my final breath. She raised her wand, pointed it directly at my chest._

**Now:**

"Avada-" She was cut off by a loud crack that echoed through the room.

"STUPEFY!" came a sound to my right. I tilted my head in the direction of the voice to find Fred Weasley, in all his glory, standing there, wand in hand, and a murderous look upon his face.

Relief flooded through me as Bellatrix's stunned body toppled backwards. Help was here. _Fred_ was here.

Before the Death Eaters could react, more cracks echoed following Fred's, as George, Molly and Arthur, Lee, Kingsley, Remus, Tonks, Hestia, McGonagall, Bill, Fleur, and a whole bunch of other wizards and witches I didn't know the names of, but I was sure I'd seen them at Order meetings, apparated into the ancient chamber.

I was saved. Now we were even in number. The Order was here. The battle began immediately between the Death Eaters and the Order. I tried to get up, but the pain in my leg restricted my motions. Bellatrix did a pretty good job there, apparently. She seemed to have slashed through bone. The pain was unbelievable. But I've had worse. I thought back to James' bite.

I fell back down in my attempt to get up, and Fred and George rushed to my side. George kneeled down next to my bleeding leg and began the process of healing with his wand, as he muttered undecipherable incantations that seemed more like a song he was singing under his breath. Fred sat down next to me, took my shoulders in his hands roughly.

"Don't. Ever. Do that. To me. To us. Do you get me?" His voice was thick with relief and joy, but his face was still an echo of his expression when he stunned Bellatrix.

"I won't," I replied weakly, shaking my head.

He hugged me fiercely, and after a year of being away, a year of hiding and lies and deceit and pretending to be someone I wasn't, a year without news about the war or about loved ones, I finally felt at home.

He held on for a moment too long, but I wasn't complaining. Then we broke apart from our embrace, and I twisted to give George a hug too. He ruffled my hair from behind as we revelled in the relief that the other was alright.

"Don't ever leave us like that, not without a goodbye, okay, Mae?"

"Okay," I said, smiling as George used my middle name. Only the twins called me Mae and got away with it.

Without much effort, I realised I was useless in a fight. "You should go fight. I'll be alright here. I tried to convince them to join the battle, but the look they gave me silenced my persuasive words.

"Bella?" said a voice uncertainly from behind me. With a jolt, I realised that I had left Alice and Edward on the other side of the shield. Wow. I had quite some explaining to do.

I turned to look at them, and found their faces written with shock, disbelief and something close to betrayal. I took a deep breath.

"Um... Edward, I can-" I was cut off by a loud series of cracks. I turned to see that the Death Eaters, realising that they were fighting a losing battle, had apparated, taking the unconscious Bellatrix with them. The Order managed to capture one of the, though. They bound him with conjured ropes and lifted his mask to see a blank eyed Stan Shunpike staring back.

Mrs. Weasley rushed to me and enveloped me in a hug that reminded me of Mum, whom I was sorely missing. Ever since she died defending Muggles, fighting Macnair during my sixth year, I've been staying at the Burrow with Fred and George during the holidays, and Mrs. Weasley had taken over the role of a substitute mother to me.

"I'm so glad you are safe, dear," she said into my hair.

"I'm sorry I went off without a notice Mrs. Weasley. It's just... Professor Dumbledore made me swear..."

"I know, dear. Minerva told us all about it after you left. An unbreakable vow! What had Albus been thinking?" She sighed. "I suppose he'd had his reasons. He never did act without thinking."

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I felt the tugging sensation that told me that I was missing something obvious. I cast that thought aside for later, as Tonks spoke.

"Wotcher, Sarah! Guess what?" She shoved her left hand in my face, where a ring glittered.

"Oh God! You got married!"

"Yup!" She happily replied.

"We've had a baby too," said Lupin, smiling at me affectionately.

I gave a yelp. I was speechless. Seriously, I missed so much when I was away! Suddenly, the thought struck me, and I turned to my old Transfiguration professor and Head of the House, and hesitated. I so wanted to ask her the question, I was desperate to know the answer, but I was afraid that the answer would not be what I liked.

She understood my unspoken questions. "Yes, Miss Black. You are free from your vows. Professor Dumbledore made sure to convey the message to you that you were free from your mission and your vow once your subjects moved on or joined you, but we couldn't find you, you were so well hidden, as well as the fact that we couldn't risk looking for you. The Death Eaters were looking for you, and we couldn't leave a bread crumb trail for them to follow to you, so we had to lay low. But now you are free to come back home, as they already know you are with us." She then did something I'd never seen her do before- she smiled at me.

I hadn't forgotten the vampires behind me; I was just putting off the confrontation as long as I could. Now, I'd procrastinated for too long. I turned to face the two very bewildered Cullens.

Keeping my eyes on them, I said to those behind me, "Wait, guys. There are some loose ends to tie up in Forks, before I leave. You'll come with me, Fred, George?"

"Sure," both said in sync. I smiled. I really had missed the twin telepathy.

"I'm coming as well," said Mrs. Weasley. The look she gave everyone dared someone to step up and challenge her authority.

"Alright. Let's go to Forks, and I'll explain to the whole family together," I said to Alice.

"Um- should I get tickets for your –uh–friends?" she asked me uncertainly.

I smiled. "No. In fact, let's travel my way this time. I can assure you, it's much quicker."

I took both their hands in mine. I looked over my shoulder, at my family.

"If anyone wants to drop in as say hello to Uncle Charlie, Charlie Swan lives at 28, Wicker Street, Forks." I'd just revealed the secret location –at least, secret to these folks and other people who were looking for me- of Charlie's house.

I was the secret keeper, but it was quite pointless, because I was always out at school, or hanging out with mythical creatures, or shopping for grocery, at the library... You get the idea. Nevertheless, Dumbledore insisted that a Fidelius Charm be placed on the house.

I turned to Alice and Edward. "Okay, take a breath and hold it, because this is going to be uncomfortable. And whatever you do, do not let go of my hand."

They did as I asked. I twisted on spot. After a moment's sensation of being squeezed tightly down a narrow tube, we appeared in Charlie's kitchen.

Charlie was there, wit a mug of coffee and a newspaper. Down by the sink, the dishes were washing themselves, and as I watched on, the pancakes on the stove just flipped on their own accord. So much for undercover.

"Hello, Sarah," he said without looking up from the sports section.

"You saw us coming, did you?" I asked Charlie.

"Yes, I did. Are you off soon?" Charlie had seer's blood, which was befuddling, because both Mum and he were muggleborns; and being siblings, you'd think Mum would've inherited the seer blood too. I guess it skipped both me and Mum.

"Yeah, just... Going to go up to the Cullens' house." I turned to the Cullens. "Why don't you guys go ahead and get your family together in the dining room? I'll be there in five minutes." They nodded shakily, still unnerved by their apparition experience. They left, Alice reluctantly, and I could see she was bubbling with curiosity.

"Should I get your things packed?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee, as the pan got itself off the stove, and the pancakes jumped onto the plate.

"No, I'm coming back to do that. Will you come back home with me, Uncle Charlie?"

For the first time since the beginning of the conversation, he smiled wistfully. "Sorry, kid," he said, shaking his head. "I was thrown out, remember?" He grinned. Uncle Charlie, like Dumbledore's brother Aberforth, had gotten involved in illegal charms on animals, and the ministry sent him into exile ears ago. And he didn't regret a single moment of it. I guess my recklessness came from both my Mum and my Dad's side.

"Alright. Some of the Order are going to pop in soon. Send them off to the Cullens if they want to, alright? I'm going there myself, just didn't want to freak the vampires out with all the sudden apparition."

"Will do, kid."

"See you, Uncle Charlie. I'll be back to pack."

"I'll be here."

My leg was about healed by now. I was about to step outside to my truck, feeling like driving, when two cracks on my either side announced the presence of Fred and George.

"We're coming-"

"With you-"

"Whether you like it-"

"Or not, Mae."

I missed the trademark twin dialogues. I had missed the redhead family. And more than anything, I'd missed my best friends.

I smiled. "I should've guessed. Alright, you can tag along."

The twins yelled a 'hello' to Charlie, who mumbled something back in reply. I got back in my truck, for most probably the last time ever, and they both squeezed into the passenger seat.

The ride to the Cullens was a peaceful one, bringing back so man memories of home. They filled me in on random things, like how they were living in Muriel's house, and working the WWW under owl order service, and how Bill told them Ron had ditched Harry and Hermione while they were off doing whatever they were doing, about Remus and Tonks' baby, and 'Potterwatch'. They didn't fill me in on the more gruesome details of the wars, and whether loved ones were killed or not. They knew I was dealing with enough already, and they kept it light.

I, on my part, told them of the lighter side of my mission here. I avoided the Cullen topic completely, except for mentioning that young ones and I met in school, and I'd taken to hanging out with them. I didn't tell them about the gory details of my stay, about James or Victoria, or the Cullens leaving me. I did mention the cliff diving incident, though. I missed my broom so much, and was going through such a crazy phase that I jumped off the cliff with no support except my wand. I gave them a rough idea of what I was doing in Volterra in the first place, but didn't go into details.

After what felt like seconds, I parked my truck in front of the familiar white building that I'd hoped would be my home once, when my head was full of dreams, and I was blinded by what I thought was love. I hadn't been to the house since the birthday incident, and painful reminders that I'd kept shut up for so long burst forth without restraint.

I knew what I had to do now. I had to go in there and break a poor vampire's heart. Break a whole family's heart.

I was glad Fred and George were with me. I hated upsetting people, living or dead.

I took a deep breath, and stepped onto the porch, the twins on either side of me, falling in step, with the familiarity of years. Fred put his arm around my waist, and I was a little comforted. It was little gestures like these that made me fall for him. Even now, as he held me in a platonic way, on his part at least, there was a tingling sensation on my waist where he touched me, something that I'd never felt before with anyone, not even Edward. I never knew when my crush on my best friend developed into love, but it did. I suppose separation just reinforced the feelings.

I knocked on the door, and barely a second had passed, before it was opened, revealing a smiling Esme.

"Hi, Esme."

This was _not_ going to be easy. But I was Sarah Mae Black, daughter of Sirius Black and Elizabeth Swan. Isabella Swan would have chickened out, but Isabella Swan wasn't here right now. Sarah Mae Black dealt with life head held high.

Fred's hand tightened on my waist, and George gripped my hand. They were comforting me, reassuring me. They didn't know what the source of all this tension was, but they understood me better that anyone else, and they knew what I was going through.

"Come in, dear." She moved aside to let us in.

"This is Fred and George Weasley, my best friends from back home." They gave Esme their identical disarming grins, and she smiled back.

"I'm Esme Cullen."

"Fred Weasley," said George.

"And I'm George Weasley," said Fred.

My elbows went out to hit them on their ribs, and they both 'oof'ed.

"It's the other way around, Esme, this one's Fred," I rectified, gesturing to the one on my right, "and he's George," pointing to the one on my left.

Esme smiled laughed. "It's a pleasure. Did you go the school with Bella in Phoenix?"

Fred looked confused at this, and George said, "Bella who?" which caused Esme to raise her eyebrows.

_Alice and Edward could have given them a heads up, at least,_ I thought. "Uh, no, Esme. That's why I'm here. To explain."

"Al- alright." A confused Esme lead us into the dining room.

The three of us entered together, never breaking contact. _Alright, Sarah. You are going to tell them everything. They deserve an explanation. _I took another deep breath.

The Cullens were gathered around the table. I hadn't seen them for months, and they looked the same as ever. Of course, it would be stupid of me to look for changes on a vampire. _Focus, Sarah._

This reminded me of Professor Lupin's DADA class, where he taught us to conjure a Patronus for the first time. Think happy thoughts. Laughter. Happiest memories.

"Well, I'd hoped Edward and Alice would have told you why you're here today, but I guess they haven't."

Everyone shook their heads, looking at me with varying amounts of curiosity, even Rosalie. Alice started bouncing in her seat, reminding me of an overgrown kindergartener, and this strangely annoyed me. I looked for Edward, and found him at the farther end of the table, his eyes downcast, and his expression unreadable. I didn't expect anything different, though. He looked exactly how he did during the week following my fateful birthday, if not, colder. His expression made me uneasy, and something at the back of my mind made my hand twitch for my wand. I cleared my throat, and started again.

"Alright, as you all heard, these are Fred and George Weasley, my best friends from back home. In England."

**A/N: Thank you for the encouraging reviews. Please leave a review on your way out! **

**Lotza Luv,**

**MsKayyy.**


End file.
